Cursed
by vintage-misery49
Summary: An ancient Greece au one-shot: Natsu just had to go and make the wrong guy angry. Now he and Lucy must embark on a quest to reverse the curse.


_There was once a legend among the Greeks, one that was whispered behind hands of strangers and friends. It told the story of two star-crossed lovers. The girl was said to be a well-known priestess of Athena, the boy being a famous black smith who was said to be able to perform magic with fire. One day a god heard of this man and went to him to see him preform his so called 'magic'. The god became amazed that such a mortal could have this talent, so he asked him to teach it to him. When the man refused to teach the god his gift, the god cursed him to forever be a creature of hate and fire! He then transformed into a frightening creature and was chased out of town. When the girl heard of it she ran to his find him. The man told her to forget about him and live out her life in the town without him. She refused and told him no matter how terrifying he seemed she would still love him, and that they would search together for a way to reverse the curse…._

Lucy looked over the wrinkled and aged map that she had spread over a large rock. The scent of spring was thick in the air and was filling her nose with the sickly sweet smell of flowers. It was hard to believe that only earlier that week it had been down pouring nonstop as if the gods had opened up the heavens. Natsu had joked that it had been to deter them from continuing on their quest, but she of coursed replied that if they wanted to stop them they'd have to better than a little water.

She traced her finger over possible routes and paths to their first destination on their list, Mount Ida. They were within a few days walking distance, but if Natsu could hurry up and figure out his wings then they may have a chance to cut their travel time in half. Speaking of one of Natsu's new appendages, Lucy still could barely fathom what had happened to her lover less than one moon ago.

They used to have such a normal life, her as a priestess at the local shine of Athena, while Natsu worked as a well-known blacksmith as well as a famous entertainer that had been able to manipulate fire. Because of his talent many people gathered in the town once a month to see him preform to a crowd. One of those onlookers had come up to Natsu later and had asked him to teach him his trick. When Natsu refused, because when you promise to teach one person then everyone wants to learn, the man revealed himself to be the god Dolos and cursed Natsu into a creature of fire. Although according to Natsu he was a dragon like the ones from his father's tales.

"So what do you think would be the fastest route?" Natsu's voice asked from behind her.

Turning around she had to adjust once again to the fact that Natsu's voice now came from the dragon-creature, it was taking her longer than she had expected to get used to it. Shiny, red scales adorned his large lizard-like body, sharp orange spikes that started at the tip of his snout and ended at his tail adorned the ridge of his back and to top the whole look off, two large red bat-like wings sprouted from his back. "Well the fastest route would be by flight, but you still don't know how to fly so-"

"Oh come on Lucy" Natsu butted in with pouting clearly evident in his voice "I only just got these wings a few days ago, hell I'm still getting used to being a dragon. Learning to fly is the least of my worries."

"Well" Lucy said as she turned her attention back to the map "It would be easier and quicker to finish this quest if you just figured out how to fly" she paused between her thoughts as she examined an area of the map more closely "Maybe if I were able to push you off of something like birds do to their kids then maybe you'll learn?"

"But I'm not a bird" Natsu said as steam escaped from his nostrils.

"Watch your temper" Lucy warned jokingly "We don't want you burning the entire field."

"It's just a little smoke" Natsu said before changing the subject back to the original one "So have you figured out a route that doesn't involve me flying?"

"Yes, I suppose" Lucy said as she ran her finger over the route one more time "It seems relatively safe and it should only take us two days to get there."

"Woo-hoo!" Natsu said letting out a whoop "Mount Ida here we come!"

"Do you remember what Athena told you to get there?" Lucy asked as she rolled up the map before putting it into her bag. At least she had to only worry about food for one person when she had been packing since Natsu was able to eat raw meat now. Though she supposed he could just torch it with his flames if he wanted to.

"Yep" Natsu said as he watched her put her bag over her shoulder before looking around for any markers of what direction they needed to head "From Mount Ida I need a tuff a cloud, then next is Corycian Cave where I have to get a scale of a mermaid and then the next stop is Fortune Islands where I have to get the flower of infinite knowledge…"

"And the final stop?" Lucy asked as she found the right direction and began head that way.

Following behind her as he wracked his brain for what the last thing he needed to find before he remembered right as Lucy was about to say something "Hades, we have to go to the underworld and get a soul of a great warrior."

With a sigh Lucy wondered out loud "I wonder what will be harder, getting into the underworld or getting into the Fortune Islands?" Looking back at Natsu she asked "Why am I doing this again?"

Natsu cocked his head at her before blinking at her statement, stunned "I was the one who told you to just forget about me and move on. You know, live a normal life without me."

"I know" Lucy said as she looked at the mountain that she could just make out on the horizon "It's not like I could ever refuse to help you, not only are you my best friend, but I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. Whether you're a normal human or a dragon, I don't plan to leave your side. And it's looking like I'm going to be following you into literal hell."

"You're too sweet Lucy" Natsu said as he shook his head while watching her sadly He would have rather her have stayed in the town and just continue on in her normal everyday life. But she had insisted on helping him break the curse and return to his normal form again. She was either crazy or she loved him just as much as he loved her. Zeus, she was the one who made the whole deal with Athena possible since she has "a smart and caring" heart.

So now they were embarked on a quest to break this curse that had been set on him, and all he could hope for was that Lucy didn't get hurt in the process or regret helping him. Not much was said between them for the majority of their day long trek towards the mountain, except for the occasional "Are we there yet?" and Lucy attempts at trying to convince Natsu that he should at least try to fly so they don't have to walk all the way up the mountain.

By the time they had reached the base of the mountain dusk was settling, painting the sky in streaks of pink and orange. At least Natsu had been able to learn the control of his fire relatively fast, within a few seconds of finding a spot to camp for the night Natsu had started a fire with a few braches he ripped off the close-by trees.

Sitting down by the fire, Lucy shrugged the bag off her back and suddenly felt five pounds lighter. She dug through her bag until she found some of the few provisions she had brought with her. Pulling out a piece of bread she ripped it in half before taking out some cheese wrapped in cloth.

She could feel Natsu watching her as she ate, looking over at him laying across the fire from her she asked "Are you going to eat?"

Natsu just looked at her for second before readjusting his forelegs "I don't know; I'm not that hungry."

"You're not hungry?" Lucy asked surprised before raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah, I'm just not that hungry" Natsu said, glancing over at her quickly before darting his eyes back to the fire.

"Natsu, what are you hiding from me?" Lucy asked, staring at him intensely as she wrapped her cheese back up before putting it back in her bag.

"Nothing" Natsu said as he shifted his wings nervously.

"Natsu, I've known you for almost my entire life, I know when you lying" Lucy said as her intense gaze turned into one of worry "So just tell me what's going on?"

Natsu finally took his eyes away from the fire and looked at Lucy "It's just…when I tried eating meat, I didn't feel full and at first I just thought it was because I had been changed into this huge beast. But then I just never felt like I hadn't even eaten anything."

"So you don't feel like you ate anything after you've eaten?" Lucy asked, confused on how this problem could be fixed. "Maybe" Lucy said hesitantly "You can't eat normal food now."

"Really? I guess it would explain it everything" Natsu said "But what am I supposed to eat?"

"Well that….might be a problem" Lucy said "What did they eat in the stories your dad told you when you were little?"

"I don't know, he never talked about what they ate, just that they burned down villages and stuff" Natsu said.

"Well then, it looks like we might have a problem" Lucy said with a sigh.

"Okay, just hear me out" Natsu said as he stared at the fire "But what if can eat fire?"

"What?" Lucy asked before letting out a laugh "I think that might be a bit of a stretch."

"Well I mean I breathe fire so what if I have to eat something that makes the fire" Natsu said, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"Okay but then wouldn't you eat wood or something and not the fire itself?" Lucy asked, getting more and more worried about what Natsu's plan was each second.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Natsu said before sticking his open snout right into the fire.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as Natsu looked back up with flames engulfing his snout. "Oh gods, what should I do?! I need water or, or, or-"Lucy said frantically before Natsu's voice cut through her.

"Lucy its fine, the fire doesn't hurt me, but if I am able to eat it, that was not the way" Natsu said as the flames on his snout slowly began to grow smaller before they flickered out.

"Oh" Lucy said, still a little bit stricken from what had I just happened "I kinda forgot about that, huh?"

"It's fine, even though I look like a dragon you probably still see me as pretty human" Natsu said before looking back at the fire "Maybe I can't eat it because it's my own fire?"

"What?" Lucy asked, feeling as though she had no idea what the conversation was anymore.

"Well it wouldn't make sense if you could just eat the fire that you well, made" Natsu said as he tried to figure out the best way to explain his theory.

"So pretty much were back to square one on the whole issue on what you should eat?" Lucy asked.

"Well we know that I can't eat my own fire" Natsu offered before he continued to stare at the fire as though he was looking into it for answers.

"Sure, but maybe you were on to something with the whole, you need to eat stuff that fuels fire or whatever" Lucy suggested in hopes of helping solve another problem this curse had presented. Hell that Dolos guy or whatever should have at least left a How to Be a Dragon manual or something.

"I don't know if I want to eat trees yet, but that could be my last option" Natsu said as he noted that the fire was beginning to die down.

"Okay then, what else makes a fire, rocks?" Lucy asked as she tried to figure this out before Natsu could start to starve.

"What about the embers of a fire?" Natsu asked, taking his eyes away from the fire and placing them on Lucy.

"I guess you could try it" Lucy said, she was still hesitant about him eating something like that but he didn't exactly have a human body anymore.

"Okay then" Natsu said as he used a claw to pull out a burnt piece of wood that was still illuminated by the few flames that were licking at it. Lucy watched as he threw it in his mouth before swallowing it.

"So?" she asked tentatively.

"I guess I can eat it" Natsu said "It's not like I feel any different after eating one piece."

"Okay then" Lucy said, getting up and dusting the dirt off her "I guess were not going to have a fire tonight."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, confused, as he watched drag her bag behind her before sliding by him.

"I don't think you'll mind cuddling right?" Lucy teased as she plopped herself down by him.

"What?" Natsu asked suddenly very glad that no one could tell if he was blushing with red scales. Sure they were lovers but he still couldn't help and be flustered by how bold she was compared to most the girls in their old town who would blush if a guy they liked even looked in their direction.

"You can eat all the remnants of the fire since it looks like it's going to go out soon" Lucy said as she gestured towards the fire that was steadily growing smaller. "Besides, I'm sure you're just as warm" Lucy said as she pressed her back against his side.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks" Natsu said as he tried to figure out what to say to her.

"Don't go getting embarrassed now" Lucy teased as she did her best to find a comfortable position. By the time the fire had gone out and Natsu had eaten all of the charred remnants, Lucy was fast asleep. A different kind of warm feeling spread throughout his body as a small smile came to his face. Of course she would be the only person who would be able to make him smile in a situation like this.

Covering her with one of his wings, he nuzzled the top of her head before soon falling asleep as well. The morning came quicker than expected and soon the two of them where beginning their long trek up the mountain.

"So I didn't ask about this earlier" Natsu said as he looked around at the barren landscape covered in rocks and moss "But how exactly are we going to get a piece of cloud?"

Lucy stopped in the middle of the path for a second causing Natsu to pause and tilt his head at her curiously before she began to walk again "I'm not sure" she said hesitantly "But I'm sure it'll all work out once we get to the top."

"You're surprising cheerful" Natsu commented, used to her being the voice of reason and him being the overly optimistic one.

"Well, I have to believe that all of this is going to work out and that Athena wouldn't have sent us on a quest that is impossible. So there must be some trick too it. Maybe all those rumors about it being just fog higher up in the air is just some crazy theory" Lucy said with a shrug as she squinted her eyes to see through the fog that had settled around the mountain, trying to see the top. "Natsu you have better eyes than me, can you see the top?"

Natsu squinted his eyes and tried to see through the haze but to no avail. "Sorry, but I can't see too much through all that fog."

"It's fine" Lucy said with a sigh "I was hoping to be able to see the top by now." Lucy was concerned that they weren't going to be able to make it up the mountain in one day as she had expected, the sun was already beginning it's descend from the sky. It was beginning to look like they might have to spend a night on the mountain if they didn't reach the top soon.

Picking up her pace a little she was beginning to wish once again that Natsu had at least attempted to get himself off the ground. But it was no use to pout over something she had no control over. Deciding to use this time wisely she pulled out the map, unwrapping it she began to plan the best route to their next destination, Corycian Cave. It was going to be a bit harder considering it was on an island that looked like it was going to be a good ten day travel by boat. Plus they'd have to find where the mystic cave actually was before having to navigate their way through it and try to find a mermaid which was definitely going to take a long time.

"Hey" Natsu said, breaking her train of thought "I think I can see the top!"

"What!" Lucy exclaimed, glancing up quickly from the map. From what she could tell they were getting closer to the top, but the fog had become thicker and had seemed to have reached them, or they had reached it. "I can't really tell" Lucy said as she strained her eyes harder to see if she could spot anything.

"What, you can't see the outline of some building?" Natsu asked as he glanced over at her and then upwards once again.

"Nope" Lucy said, squinting harder "I can't see anything, maybe your eyes have gotten even better since you've become a dragon or something."

"Yeah, maybe" Natsu said as he kept his eyes trained on the horizon. Looking over him before turning her attention back to the map, Lucy continued to look over the different paths that could take them to the ocean. The quickest was beginning to look like they'd have to cross through a forest, which might present some problems if it didn't have a trail of some sort. But there was a much safer route that would only take them one extra day, or they could take a trail through a town but Natsu couldn't go through any towns…

"Lucy, watch out!" Natsu yelled before wrapping his tail around her waist and pulling her back.

"What?!" Lucy cried before realizing that she had about walked into a ravine.

"Damn" she heard Natsu growled from behind her "Thank the gods I saw it before you walked into it."

"Yeah" Lucy said with a nod before patting his tail "By the way, when did you figure out how to do this with your tail" she asked before pointing down at it.

"I don't know it kinda happened when I realized I didn't have arms to reach out and pull you back. It kinda just happened I guess" Natsu said as he unwrapped his tail from around her.

"So" Lucy said as she looked back at the ravine "How do we get over this?"

"Hmmm?" Natsu hummed to himself as he thought over what to do "I know!"

"What?" Lucy asked turning around to him.

"Get on my back and I can just jump across" Natsu said before kneeling himself closer to the ground.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Lucy asked nervously before looking over her shoulder at the ravine for the numerous time.

"Sure, I mean it's not as long as me so we should be fine."

"I'm not so sure" Lucy said feeling a nagging feeling of fear.

"Come on Lucy, don't you trust me?" Natsu asked, bringing Lucy's attention back to him. She could almost see him as a human again, with his arm outstretched to her with a wide smile on her face, something she had seen numerous times before.

She hesitated for just a second before nodding her head and saying "Of course." Climbing onto his back, she was unsure what to hold onto but when Natsu said "Hold on" before running towards the ravine, she wrapped her arms as best as she could around his neck as he jumped.

They landed safely on the other side and Lucy was able to let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "You alright?" Natsu asked, turning his head around to glance back at her.

She gave him a thumbs up before muttering "Yeah."

"You ready to get off or..."

"Just give me a few minutes" Lucy muttered before burying her face into his neck.

"Okay, got it. I'll just continue on" Natsu said as he began to follow the path once again. The outline of the building was becoming clearer to Natsu and he was beginning to think they'd be reaching the top soon. He could tell that Lucy had fallen asleep from her even breathing and the occasional small snore. He figured she deserved the rest after walking up almost the entire mountain with almost no breaks, considering he could feel how thin the air had become.

Now that he didn't have to worry about Lucy keeping up with he was able to increase his stride. The building in front of them was becoming clearer and clearer to him and soon he was only a few feet in front of it and from what he could tell, they had reached the top.

"Hey, Lucy, wake up" Natsu said doing his best to rouse her.

"Huh?" he heard her groggily murmur.

"We've reached the top" Natsu replied, kneeling down closer to the ground once again for her to get off.

"Really?" Lucy asked as she lifted herself up, stretching her arms above her head she surveyed the area before sliding off Natsu's back.

"How was your nap?" Natsu asked teasingly.

"It was refreshing" Lucy replied "So this was the building you were talking about?"

"Yep" Natsu said as he looked at the crumbling, old temple before them.

"Well I guess it's something. But now, we need to figure out how to get a tuff of cloud or whatever" Lucy said, placing her hands on her hips before looking up at the darkening sky.

"You're not going to have much luck now, it's too dark" squeaked a voice.

"What? Who's there?" Natsu asked as he looked around.

"Umm" came a small voice from behind a pillar holding up the roof of the temple.

"Hello" Lucy asked gently "Who's there?"

"I'm Wendy" said a small girl with blue hair as she emerged from behind the pillar.

"Hello Wendy" Lucy said "What did you mean by its too dark?"

"Well you see" the girl said she looked down at her feet "You can't get any clouds once it's become dark."

"Oh" Lucy said, slightly taken back for a few seconds before asking "So do you know how to get a piece of cloud then?"

The girl kept her eyes on the ground but nodded her head, glancing over quickly at Natsu before quickly jerking them back to the ground.

Noticing this Lucy offered the girl some comfort. "Don't worry about him" she said pointing over at Natsu who was watching the girl intently "He's actually a human that got cursed, he's only scary on the outside, trust me. But we need a tuff of cloud so he can be turned back into a human, so would you mind helping us out a bit?"

The girl was quiet for a few seconds before she slowly raised her head up to look at Lucy before nodding again "I'll help you" she said, glancing over at Natsu once again with a look of uncertainty on her face.

Sensing the girl's, well somewhat justified fear of him Natsu attempted to offer up some comforting words "Don't worry Wendy; I don't eat people or anything, just fire." The girl stared at him for a few seconds with wide eyes and that's when Natsu remembered that most animals and beast probably don't talk.

"What he meant to say was he's perfectly harmless, you don't have to be scared of him" Lucy said quickly hoping to do some damage control before Natsu ended up scaring the poor girl more than he already had.

"So...he can talk?" Wendy asked curiously, it wasn't every day you heard something that wasn't human talk to you, though it wasn't like she could say much about that either.

"Of course I can talk" Natsu answered "I was human before this after all."

"So, Wendy" Lucy asked in hopes of diverting the girls attention back to the matter of getting a cloud "How exactly does one get a cloud?"

"Oh" Wendy said as she looked up at the sky "It's getting dark."

"Yeah, it is" Lucy said "But do you think-"

"We need to get some shelter before it gets too dark" Wendy said as she grabbed Lucy's arm "Come sleep inside the temple, it gets really creepy outside in the open during the nights up here. It gets all foggy and weird creatures come out" she said with a shiver before pulling Lucy towards the ruined shrine.

"Are you sure I'll fit inside there?" Natsu asked skeptically as he followed the two.

"I'm sure you can, I mean almost the entire front part of it has crumbled away" Wendy said as they walked, or in Natsu's case, squeezed, into the temple. Lucy and Natsu were not surprised to see that it looked just as bad inside as outside.

"I have some wood here for a fire" Wendy said as she dropped some branches in a pile by them "I don't have any blankets but it's pretty sheltered in here from the wind and such. You can sleep here tonight and tomorrow morning you can get the piece of cloud."

As Natsu started the fire, Lucy couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that something was off about this whole situation, but still, if Wendy knew how to get a piece of cloud she wouldn't give up this opportunity.

"So Wendy" Lucy asked as she sat across from the girl as Natsu plopped himself down next to her "How exactly do you get a piece of cloud?"

"Well firstly, neither of you can get it, humans can't touch clouds and I'm pretty sure that goes with dragons too" Wendy said.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed "Then how are we supposed to get it?!"

"The only thing that can touch a cloud is a harpy" Wendy said.

"So you're telling me we have to find a harpy?" Lucy asked feeling her body go stiff, how were they going to be able to do that! No way could they find a harpy and then convince it to go up Mount Ida to get them a piece of cloud, they were screwed.

"I wouldn't mind helping you" Wendy offered with a small smile.

"Really?" Lucy asked hopefully "So you know where we can fi-"

"You know something has been bothering me ever since we've arrived up here" Natsu said cutting Lucy off as he watched Wendy "I can't help but feel this presence."

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Lucy asked, looking over at him.

"It's almost like there's something here that's telling my body it needs to be on full alert" Natsu said as his gaze focused on Wendy "Would you happen to know what I'm talking about Wendy?"

"Natsu, what are you implying?" Lucy asked shocked about what he was implying about the girl, thought she couldn't help but feel that the fact a little girl living on a mountain in an abandoned shrine wasn't normal.

"Well you caught me" Wendy said simply "I'm not exactly human."

"What?' Lucy asked whipping her around as Natsu growled at Wendy.

"Uh, well, um you see" Wendy said, obviously becoming flustered over Natsu's growl. "I mean no harm" she said waving her arms out in front of her "I just want to help that's all! It's lonely up here."

"Then why not leave?' Lucy asked as looked over at Natsu with a stern look that made him calm down a bit.

"It's not like I can't but well" Wendy said tracing her finger in a circle on the stone floor of the shrine "If I leave this mountain my true form will end up being revealed. This mountains fog gives off some magical property or something that makes it so I can stay in my human form as long as I want. But when I leave this place it'll only last awhile before I turn back into…that" she finished with a shiver.

"And what is 'that', exactly?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a harpy" Wendy said "So I'll get the piece of cloud for you, as a way to thank you for giving me someone to talk to after so long."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Lucy said trying to keep in her excitement about how it seemed everything was going to work out fine with getting the piece of cloud.

"Most people are scared of harpies" Wendy said with a shrug "I was hoping I wouldn't have to reveal it until I got you the cloud."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm currently a dragon at the moment and she's still with me" Natsu said as he gestured over to Lucy with his wing "So I think we'll handle it just fine."

"Thank you for understanding" Wendy said, the smile on her face widening.

"Okay then" Lucy said "Now that we've gotten that all sorted out, I say we eat and then get some sleep."

"Okay" Natsu ad Wendy said simultaneously.

The next morning the three of them woke up a little after sunrise and went out to get a piece of cloud.

"So" Wendy said as she looked at the two of them "Do you have a jar or something you can hold this in?"

"Oh, yeah I should have something in my bag" Lucy said as she began to rummage through her bag before pulling out a small jar "Does this work?"

"It'll do fine" Wendy said "Now then, all I ask is that you don't react too badly to my, um, transformation."

"You got" Natsu said while Lucy gave her a nod.

"Okay then, here I go" Wendy said as her nails turned into talons, feathers began to grow out of her arms. The bottom half of her had turned into feathers, her legs and feet had become the feet of a bird and a tail had seemed to grow out of her back. Her face and most of her upper half, aside from her arms, had remained the same.

Wendy flew up into the sky and returned a few seconds later with the jar, but it was filled with a fluffy, white substance. As she landed, Wendy changed back into her human form before handing them the jar back.

"Thank you" Lucy said as Natsu replied with a simple "Thanks."

"It was no problem, it's not often I'm asked to help someone on a quest given to them by a god. I do hope you're able to find everything else you need and that you are able to turn back into a human Natsu" Wendy said with a smile.

"Thanks again" Lucy said, bending down to give the girl a hug "We'll make sure to some back and visit you when we finish this quest."

Wendy's body was stiff for a few seconds, not used to anyone touching her. But slowly she wrapped her arms around Lucy. "I'm looking forward to it" she said, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Lucy asked as she let go of Wendy and standing up again.

"Yeah" Wendy said with a nod "I feel at home here, plus soon it's going to be the time of year everyone from a nearby village comes up the mountain to worship the gods and try to fix up the temple. Maybe this year I'll try to talk to them."

"Well good luck then" Natsu said giving her a nod before looking down at Lucy and asking "You ready to go?"

"Yep" Lucy said as she watched Natsu bend down.

"Okay then hop on" he said as he gestured at his back with his head.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as she climbed onto his back "Are you going to let ride on your back down the mountain or something?"

"Nope" Natsu said as he stood up "Were going to fly."

"What?" Lucy asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Have you actually tried to fly then?"

"Nope" Natsu said as he readies himself "But no time like the present, especially since there is a nice cliff to jump off."

"You idiot" Lucy cried as he ran straight towards the cliff before jumping off. Clutching tightly to his neck Lucy closed her eyes, waiting for the sickening plummet but when nothing happened, she opened her eyes slowly to see that they were actually flying! "Natsu you're doing it!" Lucy cried.

"And you doubted me" Natsu said with a laugh.

"I had a good reason" Lucy said as he rolled her eyes at his playful attitude.

"Corycian Cave, here we come!" Natsu shouted as the two of them flew of onto the horizon.

* * *

A/N: Just thought I'd say I have an epilogue for Fairy High in the works at the moment. I should have it posted up sometime in early March.


End file.
